Toilette mon ami
by RapistPanda
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses dans nos toilettes… mais que ce passe-t-il dans celles du Sunny ? C'est à moi de vous le conter ! Ramassis d'idioties. Couples : Zoro x Sanji et Luffy x Usopp *même si je suis pas fane de ce couple* \\Yaoi/ Homophobes s'abstenir même si c'est difficile !


**Titre :** Toilettes mon ami

_*N'allez vraiment pas plus loin !*_

**Genre :** Humour

_*Non mais franchement arrêter de lire !*_

**Rating :** T

_*A vos risques et périls arrêter de lire !*_

**Pairing :** Zoro x Sanji et Luffy tout seul, puis ensuite en compagnie de Usopp, vous comprendrez par la suite.

_*Bon et bien vous l'aurez voulu !*_

**Résumé :** Il s'en passe des choses dans nos toilettes… mais que ce passe-t-il dans celles du Sunny ? C'est à moi de vous le conter ! Ramassis d'idioties.

**Quand est apparu cette idée :** … dans mes toilettes XD

**Fanfiction comportant :** 5 chapitres + épilogue

**Date de publication :** Chaque fois que j'ai envie XP

**Note de l'auteure :** Je ne sais pas si tout ceci vous fera rire. Je ne peux pas vous promettre une belle écriture _*ba avec un titre et un résumé comme ça aussi XD*_ et un écrit sans fautes, mais je peux vous promettre une chose… ceci ne sont que des conneries XD L'idée met venu alors que j'étais aux toilettes entrain de lire mon nouveau One Piece XD Et là, ça à fait Eureka dans ma tête, je suis automatiquement sortit _*oui oui le cul à l'air xP*_ et j'ai écris un résumé et un premier chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière ! Dans ce récit de merde, je ne parle exclusivement que de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp. Personnellement je vois mal Brook aller aux toilettes et bizarrement Francky aussi donc… _*aller savoir pourquoi… x)*_ MDR Bonne Lecture !

_Enjoy~_

**Chapitre 1_ La face cachée de Luffy il peut penser… mais pas avec le bon cerveau. **

Je suppose que nous avons quasiment toutes et tous les même toilettes. Une odeur de désodorisant au citron ou encore à la lavande, les toilettes en elles-mêmes, fréquemment de couleur blanches, une étagère où sont entreposés divers magazines, des rouleaux de papier toilette roses ou blancs, ainsi qu'une brosse à chiottes.

Mais celles du Sunny sont beaucoup plus spacieuses !

Un magnifique plafonnier orange est fixé au plafond ***logique c'est un plafonnier*** ce qui permet d'éclairer la pièce d'une magnifique couleur oranger ***logique le plafonnier est orange, il ne va pas éclairer bleu***, la pièce est tellement grande que l'on pourrait y loger deux lits 2 places ! Les toilettes en elles-mêmes sont de couleurs bleues. Le sol est recouvert d'un carrelage belge et les murs sont de couleurs rouge pastel. Y'a pas à dire, c'est très ensoleillé et aussi très féminin. L'on dit aussi que les personnes qui passent le plus de temps aux toilettes sont les filles. Et bien chez les Mugiwara, c'est le contraire. Aller savoir pourquoi ! Mais le seul endroit où l'on peut être véritablement seul est les toilettes. Franchement, vous ne vous sentez pas bien dans vos toilettes ? Vous êtes assis, tranquille, vous parlez tout seul pour la plupart d'entre vous _*j'en fais parti XD*_ et en plus de ça on peut lire des trucs ?! Ou encore écouter de la musique ! Les toilettes sont la meilleure invention du siècle !

Mais bref passons et contons la vie de Luffy aux toilettes…

Luffy se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les WC. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma à clé derrière lui. Il se positionna de façon à viser le plus correctement possible et baissa la braguette de son pantalon. Il sortit son pénis par la fente que laissait paraitre la fermeture et se mit… à faire pipi _*XD Non sans blague x) désoler à pas trouver d'autre façon de le dire pour provoquer peut-être le rire x)*_ Le calme était brisé par le bruit d'un liquide jaune rencontrant un autre liquide dans une cuve. _*mais que veut dire tout ceci ? XD*_ Mais il fut aussi briser par une petite voix se parlant à elle-même.

-J4aimerai bien savoir ce que fais Zoro avec Sanji… ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je suis trop idiot pour comprendre ! Moi ? Trop idiot ? On aura tout vu… A oui tu crois que je suis idiot ? Je te rappelle que tu es une partie de moi ! Comment ça je suis un vrai gamin ?! C'est même pas vrai-euh ! Mais tu es méchant ! A oui ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font Zoro et Sanji ? ils font quoi ? […] Ils baisent ?! Vraiment ? Et c'est bien ? Comment ça j'aurai besoin de toi à ce moment ? A bon ? Je ne savais pas… Je pense que si je dois faire l'amour avec quelqu'un je veux le faire avec la bonne personne, celle en qui j'ai pleinement confiance et qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis… Oui je sais c'est bien trouvé ! Je peux être poétique des fois… De qui j'ai envie ?

De faibles rougeurs firent leur apparition sur les joues du Capitaine.

-Euh… U…sopp… Mais quoi ! Il est sympa, il est super drôle, il a du charme, il est beau gosse et en plus il est sexy ! Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je l'aime… enfin je crois… Ah ouai tu penses ? Anh sa serai bien qu'il m'aime lui aussi… mais il pense que je suis un crétin… Comment ça tout le monde le pense ?! Je suis le capitaine après tout ! Tout le monde doit dire que je suis très fort et que j'ai charisme fou ! *quel idiot… en plus de parler à son pénis il croit que tout le monde lui fait des faveurs XD*

Après ce débat fort intéressant, Luffy tira la chasse d'eau, remit son sexe dans son caleçon, remonta sa braguette et sortit des toilettes en sifflotant un air de chanson de pirate. En chemin, il rencontra Usopp. Celui-ci remarqua que Luffy était encore rouge, de par son débat dans les toilettes, mais ça, Usopp l'ignorait, ou alors il adore écouter Luffy faire pipi *O_o*

-Luffy, t'es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis ! Lui lança Usopp en affichant un sourire radieux.

-Euh... Euh… TOILETTE !

Luffy se mit à courir aussi vite que possible et se renferma dans les toilettes. Usopp toqua plusieurs fois à la porte des toilettes, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Luffy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Des gémissements se firent entendre et parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du canonnier. Il se recula prudemment avant de s'enfuir dans son atelier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez Luffy ?

/Fin de ce ridicule chapitre XD\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Voilà je vous l'avais dit que ceci n'étaient qu'un ramassis de conneries XD Tout simplement parce que je suis moi-même une connerie ! Et puis une belle x) ! Donc laissez des reviews si sa vous as plus, si pas beaucoup de reviews, moi stopper conneries XD Hou chantage !

Aller, j'espère que sa vous as plu XD

Melis-chan


End file.
